Our Lives
by Nukas
Summary: *DISCONTINUED!* Mike just wants to make everyone happy. Sad thing the world has other plans. With Leo rushing to his soon adulthood too fast, Raph falling for a certain transfer student, and Don being his sidekick in the adventures of bullying; Mike's in for a wild year. It's what family's for, right? Rated T 'cause I'm a coward. Brotherly fluff included!
1. First Day

**Disclaimer :**

 **I do not own the turtles, some of the characters, nor the thumbnail..**

 **I only own Jackie, and a few OC's..**

 ***sobs***

 **Leo P.O.V**

Today is the first day of school. Well my 4th year.

Me and Don both walked calmly down the stairs. Raph and Mike were going to be late, but we tried waking them. _'If they want to be late that's on them.'_ I thought.

Don was carrying his coffee mug 'to go' with him, he _lives_ off that stuff. It was up to me to make sure my brothers did their jobs, chores, homework, and got to school on time since out father is never around. Ever since mom passed away a few years ago, he has to work hard to keep this house up. It's our home and we'd rather be homeless than move out and leave its wooden floors and Japanese styled embrace.

Our father, Yoshi, starts work at 5 a.m then comes home at 5 p.m then leaves for his second job at 7 then comes home at 11. We don't have much since dad never can get a good paying job, always having to opt for a second job. People should learn that old men are just as strong and able to work as young ones.

My brothers are Raphael(raph), Michelangelo(mike), and Donatello(Donnie). I'm Leonardo(Leo). I'm in 12th grade. I'm currently 17 -going-on- 18. Don and Raph are barley 16, they're twins. Mike's only 13, just barley.

As me and my brothers are walking to school, an all age school, we walk up towards the school to see multiple banners and signs posted up on school's outside walls. And a enrollment sign up at the front with some of last years student body setting some kids set up. Me and my brothers quickly made our way over to enrollment before the line could get any longer. As we stood in the line a conversation quickly started.

"Man, we're finally back to school!",said Don smiling, Don always loved school, despite the fact he sometimes gets bullied, he _loves_ learning, and in our family, bullies don't get many chances to hurt the four of us. We're _close_ , closer than _any_ group of brothers - no - siblings for that matter, that you'll ever meet.

Raph groaned and muttered something under his breath. He _wasn't_ as enthusiastic.

"Same here bro! I can't wait to see what art teacher we have this year! Jackie has this new video game, _'Aliens Force 3'_ , it's so cool it's supposed to be the most popular game this year! He says I can play it at his house!" Mike was absolutely beaming. Mike loves video games, he also has a habit of being loud, overbearing, and just... all out. But we love him anyway, we rarely ever say something to him that rude and mean it.

"I just want to get the school year over with.", I said whilst yawning. I was up all night looking for jobs to book to see if I could help father out with the bills and house.

Jackie was Mike's right hand man. They knew each other like their back hand. They were friends since 6th grade. They thought alike and even had the same hobbies. They both enjoyed Pizza,music,skating,graffiti and any kind of art. But they both had a big heart which made them best friends since they met.

We finally got to the small table with the two student bodies studying a list.

"Names?" One asked.

"We're all Hamato" I say coolly

"Donatello." She hands Don his schedule.

"Raphael."She hands Raph his.

"Leonardo." She hands me mine.

"Michelangelo."She hands Mike his.

"MIKE!" See, Mikey's right hand. Us 4 turn to see Jackie, April, and Casey running towards us.

We all quickly thank the 12th graders and run towards our friends.

April was an family friend since I was in 7th grade. She was Casey's girlfriend. At one point, Don has a small teen crush on her but;

1\. Since April and Casey are my age, that put him out of her league.

2\. He was shy and she was a red head that was determined and fiery, but kind and gentle at the same time.

They get along because they both are into technology, they're still close friends and will geek over things together. But it was established a while back that Don was over her and no hard feelings were made between Casey and Don.

Casey is our friend but mostly Raph's. We have all known him since 7th grade as well. He gets along with Raph mostly because of their uncontrollable anger. The hotheads are quick to anger over the smallest things but our extremely protective of the ones they love. Mike says that they are just friends because they both have thick Brooklyn accents, typical to anyone who grew up in NY.

Anyway, Casey starts to talk with Raph I start to talk with Don and April, While Mike and Jackie are enthusing about the abandoned factory in the game, and the game itself that Mike babbled on about earlier. Soon we started discussing class's.

"Looks like me and Jackie have every class together, except PE and our Electives, Art and Music!" Mike said happily.

"I have Don in my music, leadership, and P.E. " Raph said smiling at Don, even though the two didn't really get along sometimes, they always made sure to share classes since.. since Don was getting heavily bullied in middle school. It scared Raph when Don wasn't in ANYONE's classes. Don skipped one grade. He was allowed to skip more but didn't want to leave school before the rest of us did... or at least I did. The only thing he wasn't skipped in was electives (Leadership and Music) and P.E.

"I have Science with Karai,Donnie in my Homeroom, and Karai is in my French!" I practically had to use every bit of willpower not to go smile like an idiot! I was in a hate/love relationship with Karai. I had crushed on her since 9th grade... not like I'll speak up about it, I couldn't focus on love, I had to focus on my family and getting a job.

"I have Raph in my music, leadership, and P.E; Leo in my Homeroom, and April in Spanish,History,and Math!" Don was beaming like Mike was earlier... He was beaming 'cause he had 3 class's with April.

The bell rings and Raph,April,Casey,and Mike groans. Me and Don smile at them as me and Don make our way to home room we see a glimpse of the others leaving for their homerooms.

 **Mikey P.O.V**

As I left for my class I groaned. I looked at my brothers.

Leo was around 6' , maybe 6'1. He had broad shoulder, lean muscle and all. He was the all popular god... He never was like the other popular kids, ya know? The ones that bully others. But because of his looks and coolness, the kids never stopped him from stopping other's from bullying. That was another point he got to his popularity, he stood up for others and girls went crazy for that! He has blue eyes like mine but they are like sapphires, narrow-like and seemed to be glowing when he was upset, worried, happy, or focused. He has shoulder length black hair that seemed to give him a sharp edge.

He was A and B's and the son that always represented us, because he's eldest.

He wore nice fitting blue jeans, a black over jacket, and a blue t-shirt. With blue vans, he looked like nothing special. Just an average kid.. 'till you asked a random kid if you knew the hottest and most popular guy in the school. Yup, that's what he's labeled as..

Raph was a bit shorter. He was around 5'10, 5'9, soon he would verge into 6'. He had the same blonde hair I did , just shades darker, in the dark it looked brown and in the light it was a rustic blonde color. It was always spiked naturally, but some days for extra flare, he'd put tons of gel and grease to make it cooler than it already is. He had the same brown eyes as Don. Him and Don were fraternal twins of course!

He was popular as well. But not the way you think! He's the _bad boy_ , _rebel_ cool. The one everyone had better _respect_ and _bow_ _down_ to or don't even _step near_ him. He's a bit stocky but is all muscle. He used to be on the football, with him as quarterback or lineman every game was won.

He stopped when they tried influencing him to do stupid stuff, when the team began picking on me and Don (more so Don), and when he found a love in auto mechanics and decided it wasn't worth it to throw away his family and life for a stupid team.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, his black leather jack was unzipped until half way to reveal his red tank that said, _'Does it look like I care?'_. He was smart to wear a jacket over it so when someone tried to see what it said, he could zip it up quick so no one knew it was a shirt he couldn't wear on school property! He was wearing dark crimson red converse.

Don was 6'2, maybe verging 6'3. You'd think he'd use his height..

But he's a kind guy, shy and gentle, and he wouldn't harm a fly unless it were for family and/or friends. He's literally all A's, skipped a grade, and every geek/nerd/weirdo in school worshiped him. He even had a small group of girls falling for him. The only reason he's picked on his because he is the person people wanted to make do their homework, and he's so shy that he won't tell anybody! He's the smartest person you'll ever meet.

He had light brown eyes, brown hair that was in a loose ponytail, and wore a simple jacket over a purple button up shirt and khakis. Purple converse for the win!

I'm not to bad myself. I have baby blue eyes, freckles, and curly, crazy golden blonde hair that looked like I _never_ comb it..

I comb it ever week, _YOU_ try living with a mop on your head!

Also, I'm a trouble maker, I try not to be but I can't help it! I only do harmless pranks but I usually need my brothers to bail me out... not!...OK maybe. I have a few enemies but I'm so slick they never get me! I'm known for my ability to wisecrack and joke about anything, I'm basically class clown! Not to brag.

I was wearing my favorite over sized orange hoodie with a electric green undershirt saying, **_'Need for Speed!'_**. Raph think it's stupid, like I care, it's awesome! I also had bright green and orange accented running shoes with dark brown cargo shorts.

As I walk to my homeroom I stop at my new locker. It seems fairly big but extremely BORING! I'm deciding to take some posters from my room to school tomorrow. I quickly shove my books for periods after lunch away then leg it to HR. On my way I see Raph in the line outside his HR's door impatiently tapping his foot. He sees me and gives a quick wave before his teacher opens his door and lets him and his peers in. I return the wave right when the bell rings. Before Raph goes in he gives me a teasing smirk. I roll my eyes bolting down the hall.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I cracked a few jokes so my teachers knew where I stand. Just the boring introductory that you get ever year even if you were here the previous year, or... your brothers were. Sadly.

Me and My brothers meet at the front of the school with April,Casey,and Jackie. All 7 of us start walking home. April's house is closest to school so she departs first,then Casey, then Jackie. Now me and my brothers arrive home. As soon as we are we each start doing our own starts doing science things and studies for a upcoming placement test for Math even though we all know hes the smartest kid in school, he even corrects the teachers daily!(Which makes him the school's bitter-sweet least favorite)Raph feeds Spike(Our pet turtle) and goes to the living room to watch TV. Leo sits at the dinning table to do his homework while snacking on some left-over pasta. I go to the couch and sit besides Raph sketching me skating with Jackie at the abandon factory that supposed to be in the game!

Something I was totally stoked about! I would occasionally see Raph peeking over my shoulder to catch what I was drawing and I don't think he found out what it was until I told him halfway through. Later on after my drawing was shaded and colored (I am a ARTIST after all) I began my homework after Leo's order. Raph too despite his protests. Later on I realized today was my turn to cook so I decided to just order some pizza even though I LOVE to cook and everyone loves it when I cook, I felt like pizza so...ya

After we ate Leo put the food away and we began to head to bed. We each had our own rooms but they were fairly small. Dad doesn't have enough money to get a bigger house so we're stuck with this one. But I like this house it's really cozy and we grew up here!Anyway, I got under my orange blanket that had a darker orange painted spray can pattern on it. I put my phone on charge after texting Jackie about a great place to where games where cheap, hiding from from Leo so he couldn't make me sleep and put my head on my blanket's matching pillow. I soon let the darkness over take me and soon I was in a full-on sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! Yes! I noticed Mike would still be in 8th grade and would not see Raph going to his class! The school is all linked together for the times when NY got snowy or rained and it was still a school day. So that's also why Mike was late because his school is literally all the way across campus, but Raph's homeroom happened to be by his locker...**

 **Did that explain it?**

 **Hope so, anyway, See ya!**


	2. Bully Drama

Hey guys! I thought about it and decided that - ya know what?- SCREW realism. They have lunch together. Screw it. Mikey's still 13. The guys are still the same. Fuck reality.

Also if you haven't noticed, this contains a bit of language. Every once in a Easter egg that no one finds till 4 years later, but still. It's there.

*Drops Mic*

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtle's, nor the characters, just my OC's.

 **Donnie P.O.V**

As I begin to walk to school with my brothers and friends I realize it's been a whole week of school. Time flies.

We give some small talk here and there and finally we reach our destination. Everyone says later and we split up to our separate periods. As I get to my first period, Science, I hear some kids laughing. I instantly recognize the voices. I groan inwardly to my self and turn to see Jai and his crew.

Jai Kroff- the school bully. He goes by Tiger Claw, he established the nickname because once he sliced a kid's face with a _pocket knife_ , the kid now has a _permanent scar_ but because Jai's mom is a judge and his dad is powerful and in government he got away, saying it was their old crew member; Dorian Florence, the guy went to Juvenal for it. And of course, no one listens to the people at our school, including me. But everyone knows is real first name, but say Jai in front of him and your dead meat. His Crew-they are a bunch of nasty guys who do all the beating up and name calling for Jai. They are three main guys I am familiar with.

Xavier Shoulden is a tall, lengthy guy. He is shorter than be by about 2 inches but has a mouth on him that earned him the nickname 'BeeBop', mainly because hes loud, a complete jerk, and he wears techno themed clothing and knows music backwards and forwards.

Next is Richard Felon, or 'Rock Steady', he earned this name because he's a walking _bulldozer._ This guy is stronger than Raph, but Raph beats him any day, no problem.

Finally, Chris Bradford, he just goes by Brad and his parents are material arts artists, like our Dad used to be before Mom... you know. Once she died Dad had to forget the dojo and get a better job, get more jobs.

Jai and his 'Crew' have been bulling and teasing me and Mike as almost as if we're weaklings, ever since 6th grade, and you can guess that they followed us to high school... Wonderful. But Raph and Leo always beat them back up and comfort us in the end.

"Hey Nerd!", yelled a Xavier. They were obviously laughing about me, I could hear their obnoxious noises from behind me, but I got used to it.

I roll my eyes and go into my class. Ignoring them is the only way I can keep myself calm and out of trouble.

 **Mikey P.O.V**

The bell rings and I automatically know its lunch. I walk into the lunch area to see Donnie notice me and wave me over. I walk over and casually sit next to them with a smile on my face. April and Casey are busy helping a friend, Irma, get her things together for one of her classes. She's in Advanced classes and they already have science projects. Jackie has detention for throwing a paper airplane, totally hilarious by the way!

I'm about to start talking about it - until I am covered from waist up in the lunch the school's serving, the tray sits on my hair. I see Leo and Raph glaring daggers at the culprit, both jumping up, Don got ready to start with me, to attempt to console me. As usual it's Jai. Raph gets up and rolls his sleeves up getting ready to start a fight. I hear nothing until I feel my cheeks heat up along with the laughter of the school.I get up and run as far as I can and into the restrooms.

I lean against the sink and began to feel hot tears streaming from my cheeks to inside the sinks rim. I cry. _'why don't they just leave me alone!'_ I shout in my head. Then, the restroom doors flies open revealing Donnie,Raph,and Leo.

"Mikey..."Starts Leo. He walks over and hugs me. I'm real short, around 5'3, 5'4. I snuggle into his chest, Leo doesn't seem to care I'm covered in cafeteria food, something I'm happy about, I needed this. I felt like a baby that needed to be coddled by my brothers but I didn't care! I was just tired of everything.

Donnie comes over with a paper towel and starts cleaning my face and shirt. Then, to cover the stains, gives me his jacket and hugs me.

"It's OK Mikey ignore them. They don't know shit about you, you're better than this."Raph says with anger noticing me with tear stains on my face.

I sniff and say,"Why can't they just leave me alone and get a life!"I say still crying a bit. I was sick of them. They did this to everyone, including Don! What did anyone ever do to them?

"Mikey they don't have one that's why." Leo said it so confidently that I felt better instantly. He gave me a warm, protective hug. Raph ruffles my mop that I call hair. Then we break our hug and I wipe my tears and smile.

Then, I see Jai and his 'crew' come in. I don't cower but wish I could, Don hugged me protectively, glaring scary daggers at Jai and his crew. Raph clenches his fists, he goes straight for the punch to Jai's jaw, Leo holds him Raph's stronger. Raph breaks free and is in seconds on top of Jai, Xavier and Brad threw Raph down, Raph jumps up and begins punching. He has Xavier and Brad down in minutes before starting on Jai, this whole time Leo was shouting at Raph, finally, something got through.

"Raph,"Says Leo pulling him back. Raph's chest heaving from the fight.

"He's not worth our time."Leo states coldly with voice so venomous it could kill.

My brother's and me leave the restroom, Jai being helped up by Richard, before Richard was helping up the others. My brothers got me out quickly, Raph cheerfully naming words from his colorful vocab. I tugged on his sleeve shyly.

".. ,Those motherf- ..Mikey.." A sad look in his eyes was there, he looked into my baby blues and the fact that a mini ocean was building up in there.

"Raph please, let's just go to class. It-It's not worth it." I said, man I sounded like such a wuss! But I couldn't help it. My voice was so shaky, I almost sounded like one of those over- exaggerating actors playing sad roles. I was literally just embarrassed in front of the entire school.

Raph just looked at me, then at Don and Leo, they shared a look so fast, I didn't even bother trying to decode my brothers' language.

Raph P.O.V

My baby brother. Of course, it's _always_ Mike! **_Always_** him! My brother has always had a eccentric personality, we **_all_** know that, but that's what makes him _Mikey_ , I wish people would just leave him alone. He's a _good_ guy, all he wants to do is help others and all he gets back from the world is being fucked over and shitted on my people. My baby bro, the one I'm supposed to _protect. And he was crying._

 _'I am going to murder the next face I see that belongs to one of those fuckers.'_ I thought, every emotion running through my head was on a repeat.

Anger.

Sympathy.

Protectiveness.

I don't want him to have a chance of being beaten by Jai and his group of assholes... I walk him to his period. I share a look with the others, they understand and before we separate they each show a gesture of love and affection to Mikey.

Leo walked over to Mike,

"Don't let them bring you down Mikey. OK? You know I hate it when you're upset right?"

"Yeah." He said this whilst sniffling.

He ruffled Mikey's hair and gave him a small look before walking to his class.

Don brushed his curly mop of hair back while saying, "I know Mike. I know. Just-" He paused. I can tell he was reliving it when he was in that same position.

He hugged Mike and murmured something I couldn't make out, but I can tell Mikey was relaxed by whatever it was he said 'cause the tension flooded out of him visibly.

"Let's go Mike." I told him this as Don walked away, following Leo. Mikey nodded, his head down, hands in his pockets.

We stopped at his locker so he can get his books.

"Thanks.. for protecting me." he said sadly and quietly.

" Look Mikey, that's my job. To protect my brothers.. especially my baby bro."I say as I put a fist up. He does too and we do a fist pump.

He smiles.

I smile.


	3. Fights Break Out Protectivness

**A/N:**

 **OMG thanks for all the positive comments/reviews! On my I have tons of good reviews and I only posted it a couple of hours ago, same here! I guess all I needed to do was re upload it, huh?**

 **Anyway onto the story and thanks for all the support! It's really kept me going!**

 **Dreaming When Awake ~**

 **First, Yea trouble is coming XD**

 **Second, I know my writing wasn't as good as it usually is. Today I was writing this in my mom's car :3.**

 **Sorry for any confusion,**

 **1\. the school's for all ages and they don't separate the lots, just the buildings but the buildings are connected with bridges.**

 **2\. Mikey's in 8th grade, middle school.**

 **3\. I forgot to write down that they caught up with their brother's, there was a time skip in between those parts XD**

 **So so sorry :3**

 **Skye7Diamond ~**

 **IKR, I've been bullied in the past, and the school 'says' they're sorting it out..**

 ***Bullying persists for months...***

 **Me: Thought you were "taking care of it, immediately" ?**

 **Anyway hope I cleared it up!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the thumbnail, solely just the OC's like Jackie.**

 **RAPH'S P.O.V**

As I walk Mikey to class I suddenly feel anger come over me. I really really want to punch something. _'Damn those douche bags! I'll give them a beating they'll regret, teach 'em a lesson. If they touch Mikey again, I want them to see what happens.'_

"Well, see you later Raphie." Mikey says this and his words catch my attention.

"Bye baby bro, remember if someone tries to-"

"I know Raph. Go get you or Leo."He says, trying to muster a smile. He's really trying.

 _'You really are somethin' Mike.'_

I lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and this works cause he look up squeezes my hand with his free hand and gives a sad smile. He then lets go and walks into class. As soon as hes out of my sight and I see him sitting down getting ready I race to class. When I saw the entire class looking at 'im I realized I couldn't hurt 13 year old kids, nor punch a group of kids so I walked off angrily.

As I arrive, I see Jai and his crew talking to Jason Blake. Jason was a bully who bothered me and Leo in 5th and 6th. But we beat him and his friend, Otis Martin, now he only gives us the casual enemy glare, but is to much of a coward to face us head on. So as I enter class I see Jason,Jai, and their crew look at me.

"Look, It's big, ol', tough Raphael!"Jason said it mockingly, I knew he was trying to get under my skin. I kept telling myself in my head that I _wasn't_ going to beat him into the ground, I _really_ was trying.

"Go away Jason."I growl un-amused.

"Why not in the mood to fight Raphie?"Jai.

This made me pissed. He used the nickname that only Mikey and Don could call me, my little brothers. Jai knew this. We used to be friends as kids, even in 6th up to 8th. Best friends.

"Don't call me that."I growl but with more anger.

"Oh, so only that nerdy-know it all and stupid freak can, huh?" I was at my boiling point. _No one_ , I mean _NO ONE_ , is going to get away with saying that. If there was one thing that really set me off, it was when people talked fake shit about my family. Like these A-holes.

Suddenly,all I see is red. Next thing I know I'm in a full on fight with those assholes. As 5 teachers came in to break up the fight I realize Jason had a bloody nose,broken jaw,and a broken finger. Jai had a broken arm, blood coming from his mouth, and a bloody nose. I had only a few bruises, a small speckle of blood came dribbling from my mouth, other than that, I was fine.

Ms. Wixcon sent us to the office and gives a call home to all of our parents. I know I'm getting a mouthful from Father about how he can't take time off of work and how he barley has enough to support us.I know this is true but... I still HATE hearing that lecture. But I know I can't argue with the office,nor Dad.


	4. The Office, The Confession, The Dad

**A/N**

 **Hey, I hope the wise talk was on par. XD I am horrible at Master Splinter impersonations and suck at writing him, so I hope it's not too much of a cringe!**

 **;3**

 **I love the hopeful and positive responses for this book and I enjoy writing it so without further a- do...**

 **Disclaimer : I do not (FOR THE** _ **HUNDREDTH**_ **TIME PEOPLE!) own the** _ **TURTLES**_ **, the** _ **CHARACTERS**_ **, or the** _ **THUMBNAIL**_ **, just my** _ **OC's**_ **like Jackie.. (- the** _ **ONLY**_ **OC I can name as of the last couple of chapters apparently :P )**

 **Leo P.O.V**

I was taking notes in Math class when I heard the Principal over the P.A~~

"All Hamato brothers, please report to the Office"

After all that's happened today, I should've but never expected this of all things. I never had to go to the Dean's except for once with Raph and me when we last fought with Jason as kids. And Donnie NEVER got into any trouble. Same here. Then I heard a few kids in class "ohh". I rolled my eyes, got my things, and left the classroom. As soon as I get in the hall I see Donnie walking my way. He than ran up to me.

"You know why we're going there?" he sounded worried, scared, and annoyed all at once, only Don.

"Nope, I take it you don't either" I respond. Then we sigh in sync with one another and he knows.

"yup.."

Then almost in sync we said it  
"Raph."

We both ran all the way to the Office. We don't know what Raph did, but since what went down at lunch, I can only pray Raph did't take it to the extremes.

 **Raph P.O.V**

it. 10th time this month... Another fight-related reason. This time though, everyone can say I had a at least REASONABLE excuse. I hear a door open and look over to see Don and Leo. I pat the two seats in front of me. They sit down and by the look on Leo's face I'm in another _LONG_ lecture.

"Before you talk... They talked about Mike and Don, OK?"

Leo gave stressed sigh and rubbed his temples. Don looked down but I kicked his shin, he looked back up gave a small smile, pushing his dark purple rimmed glasses up. I then gave him a look he knew very well. The 'don't start trippin' 'cause if ya do I'm gonna rip ya to shreds and murder ya' look.

"I knew it." Our heads snapped up, Mikey stood in the doorway. His face held only sadness, embarrassment, and another emotion I really couldn't read.

All of us looked over to Mikey with softened expressions.

"Mikey I- I couldn't stand it! They were talking shit and more shit and I saw red. I-It ain't your fault so don't start tearin' up, they're in worse shape than I could eva be." I was trying to console him before he could get guilty or scared.

"Raph, now it looks like I'm even MORE weak...They're right all I do is have my brothers defend me.. I hold you all back. I-" Mike said all this with a heart broken voice. He had TEARS in his eyes...

What he said shocked us, and even angered us more. Leo cut Mike off though, before he could continue his guilt trip.

"Stop outouto*," his voice was sharp and commanding, yet gentle and firm somehow, he had a firm hand resting on Mikey's shoulder, "they don't understand something. You don't understand something." Leo paused for Mike to speak, only for Don to take over from there instead of letting Mikey answer.

"Mikey they used to say that to me too. But you know what? They're wrong, brothers are meant to protect and defend each other. I guess they don't have that kind of love and they're just jealous... and Mikey you're our heart in this family, your so important. Leo's trying to tell you that you're wrong, so wrong about yourself. We're trying to tell you."

Some how we all ended up standing around Mikey, Mikey in our protective embrace with me running my hand through his curls.

Mikey's eyes widen. Then close as he hugs back."Thanks.. all of you dudes it means a lot"

"What are brothers for?" Leo spoke softly, as if he went louder, the glass would shatter.

Then we all let go and sat back down. Luckily no one had been in the room when we had our moment. Everyone in here was either in the back, making phone calls, or talking with Jai, Jason, and their crew, some of them getting patched up or getting ready to be sent to the hospital for minor things the nurse didn't have supplies for.

"So, how _DID_ you get us all sent here again?"Leo asked, I could tell he wasn't angry, something in his voice sounded.. proud?

"Ya, I was just about to 'school' the teachers, when the principal P.A-ed." Always Don, seriously, soon he's just gonna teach the classes and have the teachers be replaced if he keeps this up.

"Well they said stuff 'bout you and Mike, I just gave them a little reminder of what happens when you hurt my little brothers. That's all." I said it so simply, as if I were stating that I put something away.

"Whoa, for us?"

"Always Mikey, I mean, we'd all do the same for the other right?"

Nods and agreements. Then the door opened and in stepped our Father.

 **Mikey P.O.V**

As soon as I see Dad's disappointed face I feel guilty. Raph got in all this trouble for ME.. and Don...

And as soon as I see the now cast-ed up Jai and Jason, the crew members were the same, just less bruised, especially with their glares I knew it was going to be hell. Then in steps the Dean and principal. The Dean signals for Jai,Jason, their 'crew', and Raph to come into his Office. The Principal signals Dad. I sigh and look at Don and Leo. Don has the same guilt on his face that I do. Leo has a bit of fear in his eyes and looked slightly embarrassed.

Odd silence filled the room. No one dared speak, not even me who, according to my bros, could talk until my voice became horse...OK that one's true. The thought made myself blush, good thing no one noticed or it would've looked weird.

After about, like 20 to 35 mins. Dad comes out and says,

"My sons, I am disappointed in you all. We will talk more about this in the car but for now, I must ask you all to gather you things and I will take you all out early."

Me and my remaining bros exchange looks that basically mean 'prepare for the talk' warnings. So me and my bros get our things and I notice Jai and Jason's parent's coming in, along with the crew's parents.. And also Raph joins us packing our stuff and Jai's parent's goes in next.

I could hear Leo murmur to Raph,

"Look Raph, I'm not _mad_ at you, OK? I'm, I'm actually _proud_. You stood up for Mikey, you stood up for Don, heck- you stood up for this family. Thanks."

Raph's face was priceless, but then he gave a small smile and the rest of us continued packing.

The other's were still standing and talking to family. Finally after 5 minutes we were in the car. I leaned my head against the window, wanting to just dream and forget everything.

 **A/N**

 ** *** Otouto- Japanese word for 'Little Brother' or 'Baby Brother'.****


	5. Headphones, Flashbacks, and Talks

_Trigger Alert;_

 _Contains Ideas of suicidal thoughts, may contain self harm, suicidal actions or notes, and more._

 _SPOILER F***ING ALERT FOR SEASON 3 SWR AND TMNT NEW SEASON:_

Ok, so I have a few things to say... :

 _1_.) I _do not like_ the new Leo look from the newest TMNT Season ( Vote/Comment if you agree ^_^)

 _2_.) I _do DEFINITELY NOT_ Like SWR Season 3... Because :

 _a_.) Ezra's new haircut... just no pls no... my fav part about him was that hair D; WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE OF DESIGNING EZRA'S CHARACTER FOR THE NEW SEASON F**K YOU! :C

 _b_.) Kanan being F***ING BLIND?! WHO IF F***ING IN CHARGE OF THIS BS WRITING AND STORY-BOARDING?!

 _c_.) .what...

 _3_.) _WTF NINJAGO_ , WHYZ YOUZ KILLA NYA ?! WHYYYYYYYYY?! :C D; THEN YOU FRICKING SHOW A DEATH SCENE THEN FINALLY THEY SAVE NYA AND YOU SENT ALL OF US ON A EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER!

ANYWAYS..

to all of my favorite shows...

GET YOUR FUCKING BS AND WORK TOGETHER FOR ALL YOUR FANS F***ING SAKE!

 _Normal/Reasonable Me: Ummmm, Inner-Fan girl your're kinda scaring the poor readers :/_

Inner-Fan girl: IDFK I WANT BETTER TV D= I HATE WHOEVER TOOK OVER THE SHOWS...

ok not tmnt 'cuz the only thing i hate is the leo outfit... everything else..

GO TO F***ING H-

 _Me: FANGIRL! You know your place now go! Man your going to get me sent to a mental home D:_

Inner-Fangirl: ptff... wateverz *crawls into hole and disappears *

 _Me: I'm... Weird.  
_

:|

 _Ok..._

 _Anyways here's another chap of awesomeness brought to you by Colgate! [not really :( ]_

 _*Cues "Shiny Teeth and Me!" Song XD*_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Colgate song, nor am I really sponsored by it. I do not own TMNT or it's characters, if I did I would've kept Leo looking better. I mean come on he gets a black mask but not the others? and why? what happened to blue? I do not own the TV shows mentioned, if I did Ezra would have his beautiful hair and Nya wouldn't be a roller coaster causing trout. I only own Jackie, Jai, Jason, and a few other OC's (- They all have J's XD )_

 _You : GET ON WITH IT WOMAN!_

 _Me : Enjoy the story !*hides behind laptop cause a shoe is flying at me*_

 _~Donnie P.O.V~_

As we left the school, I saw Mikey looking down guilty, while Raph and Leo both looked as if they were currently trying to brace themselves for Father's Talk.. Like I was currently doing for myself.

I understand why Raph did what he did, but he took it to far. I remember when I was younger and got picked on and beat up a lot~

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

As a 9th grade Don walked the halls of his school he suddenly found himself being roughly being pushed into a locker.

"So, look at who decided to show today? Had a nice "Brother Week" with your little rat pack of brothers? What none of them here to protect you nerd?" He sounded menacing. For once.

"Actually I am doing just fine without protection and yes I DID have a nice time... Jai."

Leo found Don last week with suicidal thoughts and immediately told their father, father called the school to explain the issue and all 4 boys stayed home with Don to comfort him and help him and just spend some overall brotherly time together. But sometimes students over-hear conversations in the office, especially the teacher's pets that help out in there.

Young Donnie was then pushed to ground and spat on as he growled, "What'ya call me you worthless geek? You should've committed suicide! This world would be a much better place if you did! Your brothers will _dance_ on you grave when you pass!" I felt tears sting my eyes.

He then grabbed Donnie by the collar of his purple polo shirt and lifted him up and punched him in the gut several times, then, throwing him on the cold tile floor, the rest of his group jumped in and Jai dropped him as they all began to beat and kick Don repeatedly.

Next thing Don knew, A stronger and thicker body tackled down Jai.

Donnie heard a few grunts and pained groans then a familiar face helping him up, anger and hate clear on his face,

"R-raphie?" I didn't use that nickname unless I really was scared and in pain. Which I was. Heck i didn't even realize I was crying.

"Donnie you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere else? Is anything broken or torn? If even one thing on you is hurt I will personally-"

"R-raph, I''m fine. Please, I just want to go home." My voice was small and I think he barley heard it. I then buried myself in his red t shirt, my head buried in the crook of his neck. He embraced me and tried to calm me down. I _barley_ just realize I was sobbing. I didn't even see that Jason and the others were running, knowing that Raph was going to get some revenge.

"You sure? I can permanently break their-"

"Raph." I said, now calmer and unimpressed, bringing some humor into our conversation.

"What?" Was Raph, _blushing_? I didn't expect looked _sheepish_. No way.

Then a teacher ran in on the situation. The first time I can truly say I am unhappy to see a teacher.

"Raphael this will be the 4th time this month you have gotten into a fight! If you continue I will personally have to tell the district!"

"But Sir! My brother only tried to-"

"I don't care what he tried! Both of you to the Principal's Office! I expect more out of you Donatello!"

The 2 brothers made their way to the office, Raph taking his time to piss off the teacher and then spitting on Rex on his way by for pay back despite the teachers glare and slightly shouted warning.

They all (aka Raph) had the longest talk with Father, not just because of what Raph did, but because Dad got in trouble with his job for it and that day he got a demotion and nearly lost his job, while Raph was grounded and lectured for months basically. I felt just as guilty as Mike does now.

 _~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~_

 _~STILL DONNIE P.O.V~_

We entered the car, a old beat up corolla, it was all we could afford. Mikey kept his head down the entire time. I was in the back with Mike and Raph. Leo was in front, we all buckled up as Father got in and buckled as well.

"So care to explain this so-called fight, again, Raphael." He said, he wasn't as mad as usual so I'm guessing his job was understanding. But, he's probably not going to be to happy if the parent's, sorry, _when_ the parent's of those kids find out why their children are coming home bloodied, bruised, and broken.

"Father.. They talked bad about Don and Mike, so I dealt with 'em."

"My son, you-"

"Dad! Seriously, don't punish me for watching over my little brothers!"

"Raphael." He sounded very strict and at the end of his wits.

"It wasn't his fault father!" Piped up Mikey.

"My sons! I will discuss this at home with Raphael. For now you are all to be silent!" We gulped. Father rarely raised his voice. When he did, you could tell you pushed a button to far.

Mikey then felt another swarm of guilt hit him. He then decided to forget the world by plugging in his headphones with a frown. The other 3 brothers looked concerned but each looked at each other then looked separate ways, speaking through their looks and eyes they basically bared their concern for the youngest to one another.

Splinter P.O.V ~

As we drove home, everything was silent except for the very faint music coming from Michelangelo's headphones. My youngest did have ADHD and Dyslexia which always made it very hard for him in school academically and socially as his brothers always had to watch over him, to make sure no one ever took advantage of him or hurt him like now.

He had heard from Donatello and Leonardo before on different occasions that they worried for their brother, even once or twice from Raphael, but I always told them that as long as Michelangelo had them as brothers, and they did every thing to help him through life, he would be fine.

After all, my boys had a habit of figuring everything out with only each other.

 _~~END~~_

Brought to you by~

"Shiny teeth and Me! Shiny teeth, Shiny teeth! Shiny teeth and Me!"

XD

Love you all!

(P.S sorry for lengthy Intro :P )

Also, Thxs to _Skye7Diammond_ I was able to fix this chapter, it was all messed up and weird. Thanks so much!


	6. One's Worst Can Bring Another's Best

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey! So 6th chapter here! Today I want to focus more one the family and everyone's ability to lean on one another. Last Chap I talked about Don and Raph's relationship they built when they were younger. So this chapter will show more so of a bond between Don and Leo, as well as a moment of fatherly fluff with raph. More family-centric, but Mikey with have inner thoughts and some moments, but i wanted this chap to focus mainly on the three elder bros.**_

 _ **Anyways enjoy**_!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the thumbnail, solely just the OC's like Jackie-boy.**

 **Raph's P.O.V**

As we left the car, I found myself filling with dread. I looked over and my little brothers.

Don looked nervous, but also like he was reminiscing on somethin'. Mikey looked tired and stressed all at once. I didn't expect him to look up at me with a apologetic face,

"Look Raph.." He said it quietly trying to whisper it while Father was already inside the house with Leo and Don, us two were lagging behind barley getting our backpacks.

"Stop." I said cutting him off. I pulled him under my arm, ruffling his curly strawberry blonde hair.

"You're starting to sound like Leo now. Stop, it's really irritatin' me here." I said it gruffly, I still had my reputation keep ya know.

"OK, OK, I get it! I'm sorry! Not my golden curls dude! Not my sweets! They give me a extra cute point!" He begged, giggling and laughing like a maniac or school girl.

I gave in and let go. I draped a arm around his shoulder but as we approached the door I found myself becoming slow and hesitant. Mike looked up sadly and walking in dread covering his face. I took a breath to come myself before stepping in.

"Raphael, come with me." Father's words were strict and strong. I gulped but swallowed my fear and followed, my brothers exchanged worried looks. We all thought he'd lecture us together.

"Father, please. I-I just did it to protect 'em. I never meant for it to get carried away like it did." I said sitting down at the kitchen table were he sat across from me, my voice sounded small for once in my life.

"My son, I am not mad at what you did. I am disappointed. You know people in this world will always try to get 'under your skin'. They wanted to see you get mad. They wanted to see you upset." He sounded as if he were telling a toddler they'd done something wrong. I looked him in the eye.

"It doesn't excuse 'em! They had _NO_ RIGHT!" I was furious now. _Enraged._

"Do not raise your voice in my home!" He said it as if commanding a soldier or somethin'.

"Sorry, father." I said it as politely as possible- while grinding my teeth to dust.

He sighs, stressed out he said firmly, "Look my son, what you did was honorable. I am proud that you stood up for our family, for you brothers." When he said this I felt something swarm my chest. It was hope.

Hope that I wouldn't get lectured.

 _Fat chance._

"However, you did it violently. You were the first to begin physical contact Raphael." I grind my teeth harder, if that was even possible.

"You began a fight. You broke school rules. And got yourself suspended. You will be grounded for the week you have been suspended from school. No TV, no going out, no phone, no video games, and you must do your chores as well as the ones I will give you." I sighed. I may hate this punishment but in the end it was worth it. I let the entire group of bullies know where I stand and what I'll do to them if they trying smart mouthing about _**my**_ bros again.

"Hai father.."

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Leo watched as Mikey crouched outside the archway of the kitchen, listening to the conversation Raph was having with their father intensely. Meanwhile, Don had vanished into his room fairly quick. Leo noticed that they may have consoled Mikey but not Don.

As Leo walked up stairs to talk to Don his mind took a rare wonder,

 _'It's_ _your_ _responsibility to watch them._ _You_ _should've made sure Don and Mike were not getting bullied._ _You_ _should've known Raph and what he was going to do when he saw the bullies again._ _You_ _should've consulted all of your brothers. You_ _ **failed**_ _.'_ A voice said in his head.

Leo paused in front of Don's door. A fist hovering in front of the wooden door to knock. Finally, he gathered his courage and knocked, three raps against the door gently.

"Come in!" Don tried to sound normal but he failed to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Hey Don."

"Leo." He stopped himself. If he continued he would make things awkward by trying to shoo Leo away, and everyone knew Don, he _didn't_ shy the other boys away. Not when they were at _his_ door.

"Look Don, I know you feel bad but, Raph had a _choice._ A _choice_ to either start a fight or not. And he didn't do it because of you. Not like you told him to. He did it because he _cares_ about you, he _**loves**_ __you Don. We'd all fight for each other. Raph just has a short temper. He _choose_ to throw the first punch. It wasn't exactly forced, Don." His voice was gentle and soft the entire time, at the end he added a small chuckle, sounding like a mother talking to her child after they dropped something by accident and was overreacting.

It was silence until Don broke it.

"L-Leo. I was thinking.." He began to trail off.

"Yeah? Come on Don, I don't bite." Leo moved over the other side of the room where the bed resided. He sat down and wrapped an arm around Don. He took in the room.

There was drawer right next to Don's bed, scooted as close as possible to conserve space for the other side of the room, his 'lab'.

The 'lab' was a corner desk piled with papers, science projects, and techno stuff only Don'll understand. Next to it was a tall, wide bookcase. Mostly science books and health books, a few technology books, and the bookcase was stuffed and could not fit another book. Don had read each one of them several times already. Finally, the other corner held piles and piles of failed experiments as well as work in progress ones. Somehow, he was able to know where each WIP project was and were each failed one was. Also his bed was rarely touched. Most of the time that corner desk served as his bed.

All of Don's good, working ones went to science fairs, the bottom drawer, and the attic. The attic was a old place that held old family things; photos, cheesy sentimental items, old stuff. But half of that attic was filled with Don's successful projects, that showed you how good he was at inventing since the attic is so big.

" I just.. I know how Mikey feels. One; You and Raph are always fighting my battles. I wish you guys didn't even though I appreciate it. I'm old enough to protect myself, I don't need them seeing me weaker than they already do. And second; we know you guys love us, you guys don't need to hurt others to show us that." Don had a heartfelt look on his face. He bit his bottom lip and Leo sighed.

"I know Don. We can't help it. You guys are our little brothers. We're going to be overprotective of you two, like you are with Mikey." This made Don smile, he realized that he _did_ know that feeling, he'd felt that way too many times with the little goofball.

"Alright. I'll stop guilt tripping now, I guess that's your job." Don laughed loudly at that whilst Leo gave a sarcastic chuckle, Don took this as a cue to run.

"Wait, just _wait_ , until I catch you!" Leo playfully jumped up and chased Don down the hall, and when Leo caught up, he wrapped Don in a bear hug from behind, Don halfheartedly fighting back. Don gave a goofy laugh and pretended to 'give up', Leo then threw Don on the floor in a kind, gentle manner and began tickling him. Soon they were just laying on their back, resting on the hallway wooden floor.

"wow," said Leo smirking, "It's been such a long time since I've done that to you Don. I've got to do it again!"

"No!" Don said still catching his breath.

~~~~~~~  
Still 3rd Person P.O.V  
~~~~~~~

Raph left the kitchen, his head down, hands shoved in his pockets. Just then, Mikey popped his head out from behind the side of the archway.

"How'd it go Raphie?" Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey wouldn't fool him, he knew Mike was listening.

"So, I take it you think I didn't see you hiding behind the wall? Mikey, father saw you to. We all saw you!"

"Sorry.." He said it quietly and guilt ridden.

Raph laid a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Hey, I never meant anything by it bud."

" I know." Mikey was drawn into a one-armed hug by the taller, beefier man, "We cool?"

"Ya Raph, we're cool."

 **A/N**

 **How was it? Sorry for it being so lengthy.**

 **R &R please!**


	7. Important AN!

A/N:

Hello! You may not know this about me, but I am a huge fucking bookworm; aka I've been reading many books in the past week like _'The Rains'_ and _'The Outsiders'_ over and over.

In short, I need the time to write some fan fiction about the both of these books. Also, house repairs. So if I don't respond or write for a while, it's because of life and my book addiction... sorry!

This fiction _will_ continue though!

 _~Dearly Sorry,_

 _My inner-bookworm. Also, my house's faulty roofs._


	8. Unraveling

**Chapter 8 – Unraveling**

 **Sorry for not updating as much as usual people! I'm also sorry (not sorry) for the cliff hanger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 2017 Chevrolet Suburban or anything from Chevrolet for that matter, I mean come on. I'm not even in high school yet -_- Stop teasing me**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the thumbnail, solely just the OC's like Jackie.**

!

Mikey and Raph went upstairs to find in the hallway, a giggling –and out of breath- Don and a smug, smirking Leo.

"O-K, what happened here?" Raph was curious to find why his more serious and mature brothers seemed to be acting, well, their _age_.

"Raph!" Don jumped up and ran to hide behind Raph's strong frame. The twins both looked alike in everything except stature and hair, even then, Don had to squat to actually hide behind Raph.

"Protect me! Leo's been tickling me and torturing me!"

"Oh really? In that case, Leo, did ya know that Don 'ere has ticklish feet? And that Mikey's got a ticklish stomach?" Raph said this so casually, it took Mikey and Don a minute to comprehend their brother's words.

"Oh, no! No! L-Leo, stay back! I'm warning you Leo! hAhahahhahHHAHHAAAHHH" Mikey began shrieking.

"So, Don?"

"RAPH! HhaahahhahahHAHHA- STOP - HAHAH- RAPHAEL -AHAHHAHAH- AS YOUR TWIN I TELL YOU TO-HAHAHAHH- I COMMAND YOU TO -HAHAHA- RAPH!" Now Don began begging and whining. Much like Mikey was; both were pinned on the floor by their stronger and heavier older brothers, keeping them down and 'torturing' them.

Now, everyone was out of breath a couple minutes later. More precisely, 30 minutes later.

Leo had managed to switch with Raph, Don had successfully turned over Leo, and Raph and Mikey joined Don in making Leo – their calm, mature, almost-but-not-fully-there adult- brother miserably happy.

Now they all lay there. Mikey was on top of Raph's chest, the small 13 year old was so tiny compared to Raph; he was practically curled into a ball like a toddler, laying on Raph's chest and mid-section. Raph was holding an arm around Mikey, the other softly stroking his hair. Raph had a chin on Mikey's curly hair, both enjoying the comfortable silence and Mikey loving his older brother's protective aroma.

Leo had Don against his side. Don was hugged into Leo's armpit/shoulder, snuggled in tight; Leo was fiddling with Don's ponytail gently, His eyes staring at the ceiling. He felt like everything was gone in the world, him and his brothers dead to everything, just relaxing together. As if the four of them were the only people in the world.

"It's been so long since we all just…."

"Laughed?"  
"Relaxed together?"  
"Tickled the younger brothers to death?"

"Yes Mikey. That.'' Leo said chuckling.

"Remember Mom? How she used ta tickle our feet when we were sad?"

"Yeah Raph.. I do." Don's voice seemed to be somewhere else. In a world where their mom was still alive.

"I-I don't exactly remember Mom guys. What was she like?"

Mikey's voice was so small and innocent. Usually, Mikey's voice is the first thing ever heard when you enter the Hamato House. Or any place Mikey is around.

Raph frowned as well as Don and Leo. Mikey was so young when she passed. He had no recollection of who she was or what happened to her. He was 4 when she passed, the twins were 8, and Leo was 9.

"She was wonderful Kiddo. You'd love her." Leo was just as out of it as Don was, just listening to their voices.

"Ya, she had tha same personality as ya kid. Ya two were identical. Ya got your freckles and baby blues from 'er! She even gave me n' you the awesome sun hair!" That was the nickname Raph and the other brothers called Raph and Mikey's blond hair.

"And I can't remember a time when she wasn't optimistic and out-going. She was always making us laugh and smile. Just like you."

"What'd you mean Donnie? I don't make you guys laugh. The way it sounds, I'm just the annoying kid brother. Mom, she sounds like the real light. It must've been nice to have her around! She made you guys happy.."

"Mikey!" Raph sat up straight, worried eyes filled with passion and anger to wherever Mike thought he was just _'the annoying kid brother'_.

Don and Leo were sitting up too. Both had worried eyes tracing Mikey.

"What?!"

"How tha hell do you get that outta yerself!"  
"I-"

"Mikey.. you're so much more." Don sounded heartbroken.

"It's true! I'm just the kid brother. I can deal."  
Leo firmly got up and stalked over. Grabbing Mikey by his underarms and lifting him up, he saw Mikey's honestly confused eyes and felt certain anger wash over him. He couldn't stand Mikey looking so innocent and confused, as if this was something discussed years ago.

"Hamato Michelangelo! Never, I mean _never,_ speak so _lowly_ of yourself! Do you understand?"

"But-"  
" _Do you_?"

".. Yes."

"Good."

Raph and Don were standing by this time.  
"Next stupid thing that comes out of yer mouth, will earn ya a beating. Ya hear?"

"Yeah." Mikey mumbled, looking down at the ancient, yet strong, floor boards.

It was silent, but no one moved.  
"Hey guys?"

"Ya Mike?"  
"How'd Mom die?"

….

…

…

Finally, Leo cleared his throat. "Mikey… We'll talk about this in the living room. Ok?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

As the four brothers slowly and awkwardly moved themselves downstairs to the living room, it was silence. Complete silence.

Once all four brothers were seated, Leo began.

 _A tall, slightly curvy woman sat down on the couch. She had blonde hair, sapphire eyes that seemed to glow, and freckles that faded as she got older but were noticeably there if you got close enough. Her four boys were all on the floor. Donatello and Raphael were both playing with Michelangelo. Leonardo was helping their father with setting up the dojo for the lesson he was teaching that day._

 _She was worried when she was pregnant, but knew they'd love their brother. Even if Raphael was a little angry at first, Donatello was mostly scared, and Leonardo seemed calm, considering he already had two twin brothers that were okay, he'd figure the next one would too. This was 4 years ago. Now, to this day, the three brothers looked after their youngest._

 _Michelangelo had always been fretted over. Being born premature, and nearly dying when he was born, he was officially small and under grown. Said to have immunity problems and be off his growth curve quite a bit, it was no wonder why the Japanese family was overprotective of the little one._

 _"Leonardo!"_

" _Yes mom?" A young boy ran in. 9 years old Leonardo was very obedient. As eldest of the 4 brothers and having 3 younger brothers to watch over, he did everything he could to help. From helping their father with the dojo, to becoming their mother's personal helper when she was pregnant- and after when she was healing. He even helped Raphael when he needed guidance in certain things, helped with Donatello's experiments, and was the official babysitter of Michelangelo._

" _I need you to sit here and watch your brothers sweetie. Mommy's not feeling very well." The 47 year old was not feeling very well as of late. She visited the doctor, earlier in the month, the news she received was horrifying, but she refused to tell her children. Her husband knew, he vowed to stay with her and even though it was a tough time for both husband and wife, they did all they could to shelter their children from the horror._

" _Okay mom. That's it?"_

" _Yes my little lion. That is all." A nickname for Leonardo had varied from 'Brave One' to 'My Little Lion' to many others. Each one made Leonardo feel brave and strong. It always made him stand a little straighter._

 _She left for the bathroom, only to flush down blood._

 _In the living room, Raphael was currently playing with his brothers on the floor, choosing to ignore his older brother's presence. Raphael had become jealous and green with envy whenever he was near Leonardo. Leonardo was mom's 'Little Lion'. And oh how Raphael Hamato hated it. Always showing off. Always number one. Always playing good son. Always the favorite._

 _Raphael was thankful for his younger brother and his twin. They gave him a stress outlet. When he was with Donatello, Donatello would let him rant and rave. He'd never complain or speak out against it unless it was completely ridiculous. And he loved his brother for that. Michelangelo made him feel invincible. As if he could take on the world. And for once, Raphael was a protector, a role model. When Michelangelo needed protection or advice, Raphael he'd go to. And every time Raphael was awoken by a blubbering baby brother, he'd smile under his scowl and complain. Every time he was pestered non-stop for hours on end to play with his 'baby', he'd comply, even though he'd act like it was a burden._

 _And in return, Raphael was happy to play the protector over Donatello and Michelangelo. His baby brothers were everything to him, they were his world. He'd do anything for them, jump a bullet if he could, and he would._

 _Donatello, he'd never thought he'd be as happy as he was to have another brother. Michelangelo was everything to Donatello, his best friend and right-hand man since he was born. The two just fit like that. He spent so much time tutoring his twin, so much time locked in his room, and he had ignored life. And Michelangelo being his sunshine, brought life knocking at his doorstep. He can light up the room like the Fourth of July when he smiles. And when he laughs, he makes the whole world seem brighter. And everyone knew it._

 _So, both boys sat there, teaching their youngest how to stack the blocks so that they would tip like they did. Somewhere in the middle of this, the wooden blocks were stacked up very high, so high, small little Michelangelo couldn't even reach. Not even on his cute little tippy-toes._

" _Here Mikey!" Donatello picked up his baby brother with speed and strength Donatello could only have around his brother. He'd always be shy, but with Michelangelo? No. Shy Donatello seemed to evaporate._

" _Guys! Don't run around wooden blocks with Mikey! What if he hits his head?"  
"Stop worryin' Leo! You're always ruinin' tha fun! Always tryin' to point out everyone's mistakes! I've had it!"_

" _Stop being a drama queen Raphael!"_

" _Guys, STOP!"_

" _Stop? I ain't gonna! He needs to stop actin' like he owns the world Don!"_

 _All of a sudden, the tower tipped. Donatello had been trying to defuse the argument brewing between his older brothers – one by a day, a day- and soon gave up. Michelangelo, however, had been thankful for the distraction and took it as an opportunity to try to stacking the blocks again._

" _MIKEY!"_

" _Mike!"_

 _All the brothers ran over, none of them able to shield him in time._

 _After hearing the cries of her three eldest children, Tang Shen and Yoshi Hamato both rushed into the room where their boys had been left, only to find that the youngest was crying his heart out. Raphael was kneeling next to his baby, kissing his forehead to tell him he'll be ok. Leonardo was rocking the youngest Hamato, humming a lullaby to him to see if he could stop the crying. Meanwhile, Donatello was treating the toddler's bleeding head. It wasn't bad, but it was something to check, just to be sure._

 _It was a strange wonder that the parents briefly allowed themselves to think about. The 3 brothers, who had just argued, were now all cooperating perfectly for the sake of the youngest._

 _~~~~~~  
Leonardo lifted Michelangelo into the car that night, strapping him into his car seat. He then went around to where the others were climbing into the back seat of their 2017 Chevrolet Suburban™© _

_Raphael sat closet to Michelangelo. Donatello sat in the middle, Leonardo took the window seat. Michelangelo always loved sitting closet to the window, his young mind grasping the world in his purity and form. Michelangelo loved it._

 _Their father took driver seat, their mother taking the passenger's. The drive to the hospital was silent, save for Raphael and Michelangelo keeping conversation in the back, Donatello joined in eventually, hoping to distract Michelangelo from any pain he might be feeling. Leonardo kept his steady and guilty gaze, occasionally glaring at the window itself, his gaze seemingly to never waver._

 _Well, not until the truck hit the front passenger's side of their Chevrolet._


	9. Unspoken

_**Trigger Alert; Contains Ideas of suicidal thoughts, may contain self harm, suicidal actions or notes, and more.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, the characters, or the thumbnails, solely just the OC's like Jackie.**_

 _ ***EQ stands for Emotional Quotient, basically IQ but for people with high Emotional Intelligence**_

 **Chapter 9 -** _ **Unspoken**_

Mikey's eyes were wide as Leo finished telling Mikey how they lost their mother. Nearly all the boys were in tears as they remembered.

"She... She died because of _me_?"

His brothers' eyes widen as he said that. Mikey's eyes were wide and filled with stubborn and guilty tears. Raph decided he needed to send the message directly to Mikey.

Grabbing Mikey's shoulders roughly, he said to Mikey in a harsh tone, low and growling.

"Listen and listen _good_ ya idiot! _NO ONE_ blames ya! _NO ONE_! We love ya, Mom did too. It wasn't your fault; it was the asshole that ran the red light!" He finished with his slapping his younger brother in the back of his head.

"Ow..."

"Is that clear Mike? Raph's right ya know; no one blames you. In fact, even the court agreed that it was the jerk's fault." Don said softly.

Mikey attempted smiling, only for it to fall. Leo hugged Mikey close whispering something to him.

"Sure..." Without the twins knowing what the eldest and youngest were discussing, the two other brothers left, Mikey shuffling behind Leo nervously. The twins looked at each other before Raph gave Don a playful noogie.

"Somethin' bothering ya? Ya looked distant." He said looking at him concerned when Don's face fell after Mikey and Leo left.

"No."  
"Don..."  
"I'm fine, really."  
Raph glared at Don; he knew this'd make Don confess.

"Alright.. I-um-I-uh..."  
"Don!"  
"I-I just hate seeing Mikey upset! He looked so down and he thought he cause Mom's death when it was my fault!"

Silence fell between the two brothers. Raph frowned as he studied Don's face. He had upset and frustrated tears on the corners of his eyes that were about to slip out, but Don being Don wouldn't let them.

Realizing he'd have to play older brother in this, he wrapped strong biceps around Don; which Don happily fell into, crying softly.

"It ain't yer fault now Don." He murmured so only his brother could hear.  
"Yes, yes it is! I should've been watching him! If he didn't hurt himself, we could've never had to have gone to the hospital. Mom wouldn't have been in the car accident!"

Raph's eyes softened. His little brother could be so wrong sometimes.

"And we were supposed ta be watchin' ya, as well as Mikey. Heck, I'm the one who started the fight! It ain't yer fault. Alright?"  
"Yeah."

Mikey walked oddly next to Leo who was leading him into the backyard, Leo carrying the old tattered football they've had since Leo was an only child. All the boys enjoyed football ever since Leo had been playing the sport starting back in grade school. Leo took home what he knew to his twin brothers; from there it was a monkey in the middle thing or just random football with the twins both taking on their big brother. Don was usually in the middle more times than not, but it'd always turn into tackling and play fighting and just goofing around period. When Mikey came along they begun to have real 2v2 games; which all the boys loved. It was something other than training and sparring that they made their own competitive challenges into. They loved just running and roughhousing together, that's what made football, sparring, and ninja training so fun for the four boys.

Another thing about football was it was a way the boys knew had to cheer up each other; as well as get information out about how the other is feeling. The great amount of nostalgia that would come with each throw and tackle brought back memories time and time again; causing all the boys to become more open and happy than usual.

"So," Leo began as he and Mikey made distance and Leo throw the ball in a perfect spiral. Mikey caught it with ease, jumping in the air in a way that almost seemed impossible. Ninja training – acrobatics specifically – made Mikey a pro at agility.

"Mind telling me why you're acting like everything is your fault? You know, it hurts me and The Things when you're upset."

The Things was what Leo and Mikey playfully dubbed Raph and Don. Thing One and Thing Two was an old childhood nickname.

"I know." He said softly and seemingly distantly as he threw the ball back to Leo, just as perfectly.

"So you're gonna stop making us feel bad, right? You know we'd never blame you?"  
"Yeah..." Mikey caught the ball a third time. He slumped down on the grass and Leo walked over to him and plopped down next to him. Mikey had one knee to his chest and the other leg stretched forward, Leo wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders and pulled him in. Mikey was slightly leaning against Leo's chest and Leo had his arms around Mikey's shoulders from behind. Leo laid back taking his baby brother with him; Mikey laying on his chest and shifting a little to get comfy. They sat there for a minute, taking in one another's breathing.

"I'm sorry for being dramatic." He said sniffling.

"Well, you wouldn't be our Mikey if you weren't." He said smirking well naturally at the – now night – sky that seemed to glow just for the brothers.

Splinter was looking everywhere for his sons. He'd found his set of twins in the living room; Raphael was currently roughhousing with Donatello, obviously winning the fight due to the fact Raphael was a muscle pile driver compared to the younger twin's skinny and lengthy physique. He'd grown worried for his other two when he finally looked in the place he'd known deep in his heart they'd go if one was down.

Taking in the crisp air, he caught a simple and sweet moment; Michelangelo and Leonardo asleep in one another's arms. Both laying in the soft, green grass; Leonardo's arms were draped around the youngest son as if protecting the baby of their small family from the horrors in the world.

Sighing softly, he smiled. He didn't want to move them, but he didn't want them sick either. Going inside he told his set of twins and once the two were out there seeing the moment, they couldn't help but smile and take a few _'family'_ photos. Splinter knew Raphael wanted blackmail but couldn't help but let it happen. Maybe in time, they'd prove useful.

"Look Don!" Raphael said with a smug smirk, "Looks like Leo sorted the goofball out, huh?"

"Yeah Raph, they both look sorted." Donatello said softly as ever observant. He knew as well as Splinter that Leonardo needed less stress. And with Michelangelo needed more comfort after the events of the day, this was important and vital for the eldest and youngest Hamatos.

Slowly but swiftly, Leonardo was in Raphael's arms whilst Donatello had Michelangelo in his.

"You sure ya don't wanna switch or anythin'? I ain't complain', just pointin' out ya might like 'im betta. Ya know?"

"Sure Raph."

"Hey! Fearless is heavy as fu-"

"Raphael!"

"Sorry Sensei."

Both boys carried their brothers into their designated rooms. Leo was placed in his simple clean room whilst Mikey was placed in his crazy, disorganized room. Don briefly wondered how Mikey could navigate the place, even with lights _on_.

Raph slowly pulled the covers over his only big brother. Looking down at Leo's clean face and closed sapphire eyes, he felt a twang of care. This is one of the rare times his older brother didn't look so old. If Leo wasn't stressed or trying to grow up too fast, he was playing big brother; he never got rest, always got the cold water because all his little brothers used the hot water first, he ate less when they couldn't on occasion didn't have enough food and he saw one of his brothers hungry, he even took care of things that Splinter couldn't like calling places for repair services. Seeing his older brother who he secretively admired and respected looking so vulnerable and at ease made Raph bent down and hug his big brother in an awkward fashion. Raph embraced any moment in an embrace with his big brother but because of his tough persona and the fact he still held jealousy towards Leo, he never had got over his inflated ego to ask for hugs or reassurance. He quickly left but not before hearing the faintest, _"Love you too."_

"Love ya too bro." He said leaving quickly, his face flushed from embarrassment.

Don placed Mikey down and struggled momentarily with the covers and getting his only little brother under them. He tucked him in much like a child before kissing him on the forehead. He wasn't afraid to show he cared about his brothers. Mikey was his world. He loved his entire family equally; it was just that Mikey held a place. As his only little brother, it was evitable for him to be spoiled by Don no matter what. Then again, he held that place for _everyone_ and Don meant _everyone._ He was the baby – everyone spoiled Mikey. At a certain thought that wondered into his mind, his calmness and bliss vanished.

He looked at his freckles and blonde hair. Sometimes he saw Raph; in the rare times Mikey got angry – which he can only recall a mere time of _twice –_ He looked like Raph. With his blonde hair and how dangerous an angry Mikey was, his explosive and silent anger mixed with his features could swallow Raph's anger in a instant; maybe because it was such a rare thing to see him truly enraged. Sure he got annoyed or irked, irritated too, but enraged was something every eclipse. Mikey could be brave just like Leo too – With his blue eyes and ability to see only good – Mikey rarely saw danger in anything because of this innocence. It worried them that he was so carefree but because of that, Mikey was rarely scared. Sometimes he'd hide behind his brothers but when Mikey wanted to he was brave; just like his big brother Leo.

Don was sad because he could only see Mikey looking up to Leo and Raph; he wanted him and Mikey to have a trait Mikey picked up from him. For Mikey to look up to him. From Leo Mikey got bravery, from Raph Mikey got the ability to have a dangerous anger stronger than anyone else's in the house, and from Splinter he got the ability to be emotionally wise. Mikey was so empathic it was crazy. He understood everyone and his soul was pure. But from Don? Don couldn't say what Mikey picked up but the ability to be passive in every situation. Every then, it was something he could've picked up from Leo or Splinter.

Shaking his head, he got up and turned out the lights whilst turning on Mikey's nightlight. Mikey used to get frequent nightmares, and it came from his fear of darkness and being alone in it. For reasons Don didn't want to dwell on. He was about to leave until Mikey said something that got his attention.

"Thanks bro." He mumbled, "Could you sleep with me tonight? I don't feel well..."

Don was over at Mikey's side in a heartbeat. He felt Mikey's forehead only to find no more warmth than he should be feeling. He decided to do it anyway because on rare times like this where he would come to him and not Raph, he _cherished_ these moments.

Climbing in next to Mikey, he wrapped his arms around Mikey's small form protectively.

"Night Donnie!"

"Good night Mikey." He said softly. Looking down at Mikey's cute form he realized with wide eyes what Mikey had done...

Especially with that smug grin on his face; there was no bad feeling, nor was he serious, again with Mikey's EQ* being so high he realized what Mikey had felt...

Mikey felt his need. His need of being a big brother.


	10. Choices : Part One

**Chapter 10**

 **Choices, Part One**

" _ **If you must choose between her and us, choose her.**_

 _ **Because if you really loved us, there wouldn't be a choice."**_

Raph groaned. His suspension had sucked the entire week. He was doing chore after chore for his Sensei, and he was beyond exhausted! Now, he was supposed to just _hop_ back into school? Seriously?

Raph sighed as he got out of the car, following his little brothers closely. He was going to back sure his message was clear.

 ***TIMESKIPFROMTHEFUTURE…..IGNORETHEFACTTHATMYCOOLMUSICINMYHEADISN'TPLAYINGFORYOU….THISSOUNDEDMUCHMORECOOLERINMYHEAD…..OK….I'LLGONOW***

Raph entered his math class, lethally glaring at every face that _dare_ stare at him. Apparently, the rumors already spread. He expected it and was glad of that; this rep will make sure assholes know not to fuck with his brothers.

Growling, he slumped down in his seat and didn't even bother taking his stuff out. He honestly didn't care.

"Okay class, we have a transfer student. Her name is Mona Delisloso*."

A girl walked up to the front of class and, man, she was smokin'! Raph took a sudden interest in her. She wasn't one of those fake Barbie wannabes' he normally saw around school. She was all natural; her skin was a caramel tone and her face was beautiful in a not over glorified way. Her body was goddamn hot. A perfect hourglass. Not a tiny, surgery made, waist with silicone breasts and behind; no. She was naturally tall and curvy; Raph wasn't the only boy in class taking a liking. Hell, every girl seemed to be either glaring at her in jealousy or dreaming they were looking like her.

Raph shook his head. She's probably your everyday airhead. And she probably won't take interest in him anyway. But after that thought was when she decided to sit directly next to him.

Raph gave her a slight glance, she gave one straight back.

"Mona Delisloso." She said curtly, extending her hand.

"Raphael Hamato." He said tersely. He grabbed her hand firmly and they shook. Raph received a bit of glares for some boys but he ignored them. They weren't going to hook up; Raph knew it.

Class went on but as it did, Raph realized she wasn't no airhead. She was smart, hot, and decent.

Damn.

And she had this amazing, Latin accent that made Raph swoon and just wanna-

' _No! She's just some dumb girl. She probably doesn't even like ya, so why are ya fallin' for her?!'_ he thought angrily.

At the end of class everyone began packing, lunch was next.

As Raph heard the bell, he got his backpack and got up, just when he went to leave out the door he heard a 'smack' and a girl with a familiar accent cry out in offense.

Raph whipped around towards the back of the glass where two boys, jocks it looked like, where trying to get it with Mona.

"Leave me alone you moronic fools!" She spoke so classy, it wasn't even funny.

In fact, it made Raph want her more. Without thinking, he growled and stalked over angrily.

"Get tha fuck away from her." He sneered, grabbing both perverts by their hoods and tossing them over to the side.

"What, you think you're her boyfriend?! Because she talked with ya? Man, he's desperate to get the girl, huh Roy?"

His friend, Roy, simply laughed. And before Raph could retort, his face getting redder then his crimson hoodie, Mona took her hand and slapped both boys.

Raph held back a snicker as he smirked at the brunette. They locked eyes, passionate brown met strong, fierce green. Man, did Raph love those green eyes!

' _A woman with fire… not bad.'_ He thought absent mindedly. Then he delivered a strong kick to Roy in the ribcage. Then another to the other punk.

"So, Raphael." She then handed Raph a slip of paper. Then gave him a look that said, _'Thanks… Even if I didn't need it.'_ , and Raph'll tell ya, he knows that look so well.

On the paper was a number. The paper was the same little slip he'd seen her writing on when the bell rang. Did she want to give him that anyways? Raph didn't know, all he knew was that he was soaring over the roof.

Even if he just gave her a curt nod when she left the room.

She didn't need to know.

 ***TIMESKIPANDYOU'REPROBABLYWONDERINGWHYYOU'REHERE,SOAMIANDIKINDOFFEELBADTHATYOUHAVETOREADALLTHIS….UNLESSYOU'RESMARTANDLITERALLYIGNOREDTHISBECAUSEYOUALREADYKNOWHOWTHISISGONNAGO***

Raph sat down at lunch next to Mike. He could see Don coming and Leo right next to him.

"Hey Raphie!" Mikey gave him a giant, uncalled for hug. "Missed ya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Missed ya too. Anyone bothering ya lately bro?" He asked gruffly.

"Nope! I've been Scot-free." He replied cheerfully.

"Hey guys; where's the others?" Asked Leo. His watchful eyes scanning the lunch room.

"Oh, Casey's in detention. April's coming, said she had to talk to a teacher. Jackie's getting his lunch still!" Mikey said quickly. Don chuckled and sat down right across from Raph, as did Leo.

"Hello Raphael. Could I sit here with you and your friends?" Raph's head whipped up so fast, it was a brief wonder to the other boys how he didn't break his neck.

"Uh, y-yeah, Mona. Sure. I guess." He replied awkwardly. Don and Mike snickered whilst Leo just gave a fond smile.

Raph gave Mikey and Don a look and they shut up quickly.

They all talked, well, Mikey and Jackie were in a separate discussion only those two could understand.

And Raph was all the while too busy, admiring Mona.

 ***IDON'TTHINKTHEFACTHATTHISISATIMESKIPNEEDSTOBEPRESENTEDANYMORE***

It had been a total of five days. And Raph's doubt was gone, him and Mona were an official couple.

It was kind of obvious since they never separate. And as the weeks went by, their relationship grew. And finally, Mona confessed. She had fell for Raph the minute he showed her three things.

That Raph was a gentleman. He proved that the day he first met her in Math class.

Raph had the same fire she possessed. They had spirit and passion for the things they loved, since on the few things they didn't agree on (since they were almost identical), lead to an argument; and neither will back down.

That Raph never betrayed who he loved. The rumors of what he did for his brothers showed his loyalty, his compassion, and his love.

And these three things are what she loved about him. The fact he loves all the stuff she does is just a bonus.

Once it was official in the school, boys became jealous of Raph and lots of girls that had crushed on Raph for the longest time were jealous of Mona. Raph even called her Mona Lisa as a nickname since she's beautiful to him. And everyone else. But Raph saw more than just that skin deep beauty.

And Mona loved that too.

But Raph didn't realize how much he'd been leaving his brothers in the dark over the past two months. He'd stop hanging around his brothers a lot more and he didn't even realize.

Realize the pain he was causing Mikey every time he tried getting Raph's attention, only to find him ignoring Mike for Mona.

Realize the sadness Don felt every time he tried talking to Raph only to hear him talk about Mona and how he'd gotten his girl, but Don couldn't get his.

Realize the envy and sometimes, fear, Leo felt when Raph'd be out for hours at Mona's and practically forget everything he had at home, forget to tell where he's been or lose track of time. Or the fact Raph could have time for a girl but Leo didn't have that time.

Now, they all knew this wasn't intentional. But it still hurt. _It hurt a lot._

And Raph was oblivious.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for such the long wait! And uh oh, Raph's brewing a storm. Goddamn it Raphie-boy.**

 **Stop causing issues XD**


	11. Choices : Part Two

**Chapter 11**

 **Choices, Part Two**

" _ **If you must choose between her and us, choose her.**_

 _ **Because if you really loved us, there wouldn't be a choice."**_

Raph scoffed and glared at Leo. This was ridiculous. He was getting banned from going out with Mona, from his older brother! Not even his father! And yet, his father is sitting right there next to Leo, nodding along, as if this is okay!? Or something that is "sadly necessary"?!

Oh please.

Raph then shoved Leo.

"You're just mad that ya can't get a girl! Admit it!" He shouted angrily

"Seriously Raph? You think, you seriously think, I'm jealous?" Leo asked in disbelief.

He'd been at this with Raph for 20 minutes, just trying to get the hothead to see reason. Raph had been slacking off lately in training, staying out way past curfew, not helping around the household like he should; it was out of control! Even Sensei believed this was true, hence why he allowed Leo to step up and talk to his immediate younger brother. They were all getting sick of Raph's attitude lately.

"You are! Admit it! And stop acting like you're my father! Ya ain't!" He yelled, he was getting ready to tackle Leo, when Sensei decided to step in.

"Raphael!"

Sensei's voice was controlled, yet icy cold. The kind that always warned the boys when their father was getting serious.

"You will NOT be going out! Not at all! Understood?" He commanded.

Raph rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"Understood?" He repeated louder, his voice sending chills down even Leo's back.

"... Understood." He grunted out. Raph turned tightly on his heel and stomped out of the living room and upstairs to his bedroom.

"Leonardo, go get ready to help me. We will start dinner."

"Hai Sensei." Leo responded, bowing out of habit. Especially after hearing Sensei's voice like that.

Raph got into his room and purposely slammed the door. He grumbled angrily before taking his pillow and throwing it across the room and slumping on his bed.

He heard knocking on his door.

"Raph?" It was Mikey's meek voice. He then slowly opened Raph's door. He'd been listening to the whole half hour argument.

"What is it?" Raph asked angrily.

"N-nothing." Mikey immediately shrunk away. He'd never heard Raph so angry, at him anyway. Normally, it was only annoyance.

"No, no, what is it?! You bug me now you don't even have tha guts ta say shit?!" Raph said, now officially pissed off. This side of Raph scared Mikey, leading Mikey to go wide eyed.

"S-sorry! I just thought that, maybe we could, hang out?" Mikey said, his voice going higher in fear at how Raph'd react. He wanted to brighten up his older brother when he'd knocked at his door earlier, now he wasn't so sure that was the smarted idea.

"Seriously? Just get tha fuck out!" He roared. Mikey jumped and left, closing the door behind him. He was terrified.

When Mikey left, Raph grumbled to himself before running a hand through his hair. He sighed and laid down, texting Mona his situation. He was supposed to meet her tonight so he could visit her parents and meet them. He himself wasn't too thrilled but Mona was. And he'd sworn on their relationship, that for Mona's sake and his love for her, he'd be there. And now, he couldn't.

And what really sucked is that before tonight, he was already SUPPOSED to have met her parents two times before this. Both times he'd say he was grounded and unable to come. The second time he'd said this, Mona found out he was lying, now, Raph actually wasn't lying.

Karma's a bitch. So's payback.

(Text Messages)

R: Can't make it 2nite

M: ?

R: Big bro and dad forbid me/grounded my ass…

M: SERIOUSLY!?

R: Look I'm sry k?

M: Sorry? That's all? You were supposed to show Raph!

R: How bout another time?

M: Raph…

R: pls?

M: Maybe it's time we went separate ways.

R: ? wtf are u talking about? I miss ONE thing, and now ur skipping out on me?

M: this ONE thing was to meet my PARENTS. And you swore. "On us", remember. Now, I don't think you're taking "us" seriously.

R: u r fucking kidding me, right? I luv u Mona. Jesus, why can't u give me a second chance…

M: I already have before, remember? This is the third time I've asked you, and now you're making this dumb excuse up, the third time. Same excuse as last time, and the one before. If you can't take "us" seriously, maybe we should stop dating.

R: u kno what? FUCK u Mona. I didn't kno I'd be FUCKING grounded! Now I'm the one in trouble! Fuck you then. If u can't take my word for it, then maybe we ARE done. If I'm such a liar, ur such a horrible gf for being unable to trust me! :(

M: I'm unable to trust you? I thought our relationship was strong. Then I found out you're untrustable Raph. You know what? Look at what you've done and are doing before you start saying I'M untrustable. Grow Up.

R: .

M: Fine then. Never loved you anyways, not like it mattered.

(Text Messages END)

Raph growled angrily and threw his phone across the room with great force. Thankfully, it landed on the pillow he'd thrown earlier, talk about irony.

Raph squeezed his eyes tight. He'd broken up with Mona. A girl he actually liked, and not just because she was hot either. Her personality was so similar to Raph's it killed him. Raph found himself struggling with hot tears and a weird stinging sensation in the back of his throat.

' _I hate love'_ , he thought. He felt hurt, sad, and angry all at the same time.

The door opened just as Raph let some tears, very stubborn ones, flow. Leo popped his head in but the minute he saw Raph crying, he dropped his lecture mode and put on Big Brother mode. If Raph was crying, something was wrong, very wrong.

"Raph?" He asked softly.

"GO AWAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Raph roared. He turned his hurt and sadness into pure rage and charged at Raph. Leo predicted this though, and launched himself into Raph. He forced Raph and him to hug as Raph tried fighting Leo's embrace. But Raph realized that despite him looking stronger than Leo, the minute Leo was in Big Brother mode, Leo became strongest. Raph was like this with Donnie and Mikey, even though they are never, and never will be, stronger than Raph.

It was an older brother thing.

Leo held Raph strongly as he whispered, "It's okay. What happened? If this is my fault, I promise you, I'll do my best to fix it. What happened Raph?" He questioned calmly.

"I-I-... I was supposed ta meet Mona's parents today Leo. And this is the third time I've blown it off. Except before, I told the same lie, twice. My father grounded me. And I swore this time that I'd…" Raph trailed off. Before pushing Leo away roughly.

"I promised on us. Us Leo. That I'd come today. That I loved her and wouldn't lie, not again. What happened is that we broke up! We're through Leo! And I- I loved her!" Raph yelled, his voice cracking from the raw emotions in it. They'd been together for months now. Months.

"Raph. Raph come here." Leo said softly. He drew Raph in for a hug.

"Raph, I promised you that I'm going to try and fix this. I will, don't worry. I'll call Mona up and tell her that I actually have been grounding you, along with Sensei. Okay? Don't worry Otouto. Don't worry." He soothed.

"Th-thank ya Leo… Really. I'm sorry for yelling at ya."

"It's okay. I get it, you love her, a lot. But Raph, I think you don't just owe me and father an apology."

"What?" Raph asked quietly. He pulled away gently as Leo grabbed his wrist and guided him over to Raph's bed. They both sat down as Raph looked at Leo, confused.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings or start anything Raph." Leo began, his eyes soft and caring. "But Mikey and Donnie, are well, feeling bad. I see it. I don't know all the reasons and causes, but I do know they're hurting. And missing you. I mean, I know you're never home before Mona, but now? We don't even see you. Not at training, or doing chores, or even at breakfast or dinner. You don't talk to anyone unless it's to tell us off or tell us you're leaving or going out with Mona. How would you feel if one of us left all the time and never seemed to have time for you or anyone else." Leo paused to let Raph soak all this in.

He continued as Raph's eyes hardened with guilt.

"Mikey and Don feel, well, abandoned. You were just protecting them from bullies, now, it's like you don't even notice them. I get you love Mona Raph. But, family comes first. You know that, right?"

"Yea. I do. I'm sorry Leo, I'm so fucking sorry."

Leo hugged Raph as he saw Raph clench his fists.

"Raph, it's okay, you're not a bad person because of a mistake. We're human. We make mistakes. But what makes you a good person, is when you fix those mistakes."

As he said this, he pulled Raph away at barley arms length. He looked him in the eyes and held his shoulders tightly.

"Do you understand? Know what you have to do?"

"Yeah. I'll get to it."

"Great." Leo said, giving a small smile. "I'll call up Mona and clear things up. And since you realize the consequences of your actions, I'll even cover up the past lies you made and tell her you were actually grounded those days." He said, and smirked as Raph smiled despite himself.

Raph tried to hide his smile but couldn't help it. "Thanks Leo."

"No problem."

They both got up and went separate ways.

Raph slowly opened Mikey's door. He wasn't expected to see Mikey and Don both on Mikey's bed, cross-legged, playing a game of Uno.

"Oh hey Raphie!" Mikey cheered happily. As if the incident earlier never had happened. The fact that Mikey was like this, even after the way he'd treated him, made Raph saddened.

Don, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"So, what do you want? Let me guess, sneaking out and you want us to cover up your escape?" Don's voice was snarky. Way more snarky than Raph'd expected.

"Um, uh, no. Actually, I came to, er, apologize."

That made Don and Mike's eyes go wide.

"For what?" Mikey asked.

"For what Don just said. I don't eva talk ta ya guys anymore. Don't do what I'm supposed, nuthing. And I'm sorry. So ta make it up ta ya, I'll spend as much time, anytime, doing anything, with ya guys. Deal?"

Don looked at Raph and glared.

"That's it? You'll spend time with us today, then go back to abandoning us? Whatever. I'm not going to get my hopes up on false statements." Don said angrily.

"Don, please. I ain't joking no more. I actually want ta spend time with ya guys. Plus, her and I, we ain't even together for tha moment." Raph added sadly.

"Really?" Don asked, eyes wide.

Raph rolled his eyes, "What does it look like brainiac?" He snapped.

But regretted it when Mikey jumped up and ran towards Raph. He threw his arms around Raph's neck, basically jumping to reach, and hugged his older brother.

"I'm sorry Raphie."

"Hey, I'm good. I don't need to be coddled." He said defiantly, but ending up wrapping his arms around Mikey and patting his back.

Don finally moved. He got up and went to Raph, Mikey having been detached by then. The two looked at each other before Raph walked towards Don and hugged him.

"I love ya Don."

"I- I love you too. Raphie." He added, smiling contently.

"I'm sorry about Mona."

"It's alright. Plus, there's still a chance. Mind telling me what else is making ya two dorks upset. Besides the fact that I'm basically failing as an older brother." He added with a smirk.

"You're not a failure of an older brother. And, for the record, I think you're an actually good older brother, when not love sick."

"Oh haha." Raph said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess, I've been missing you." Mikey said softly, looking at Raph with big baby blue eyes.

"Awe, missed ya too little buddy." Raph said, hugging Mikey.

"Well from here on out, I ain't going to treat a girl first. Even if it's the best girl in tha girl and I get back with Mona. Ya guys are first. Family comes before anything." He kissed Mikey's forehead.

"And, I admit, I'm a tiny, itty, bitty, bit jealous." Don admitted, blushing.

"Seriously, what, of Mona?" Raph asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well her, but not her exactly." Don took a deep breath before continuing. "You got the girl. I still can't get April to like me. Even though I said I got over her, I can't help it. Everytime I see her even just around Casey, I can't take it. I wasn't able to get the girl, you were." He finished. Don took off his glasses to wipe his eyes quickly before putting them back on.

"Don-"

"I know, it's selfish. But, I also missed you. You used to be a great body guard you know." He teased, smirking to cover up his pain.

Raph moved forward and slapped Don up the back of his head gently.

"Don, if you think I'm gonna ignore what ya just said, you're the dumb one. First off, you'll find someone that'll like ya back Don. Ya know, the whole "Plenty of fish in the sea" shit. And second, April just wasn't into ya. It's fine, plus, she sees ya as a brother, ya know that right?"

Don sighed as he look at Raph's intense eyes. Raph's eyes shone with passion to make Don feel better, and he knew it.

"Yeah, I'm not her type right? I'm no one's unless they're into nerds." He murmured.

"Don, ya ain't just a nerd. Ya can fight guys twice as big as ya, even if ya ain't the strongest of us. So, yer smart and a good fighter. What's not ta love? Ya might not be as strong compared to me or Leo, but still strong all the same. Get what I'm saying Don?" He said caringly.

"Yeah, Raph. Thanks." He said blushing. Never, had he ever heard his older brother speak with such passion for him.

Raph patted him on the back before saying, "Alright, now that tha sap shit is done, let's actually do something. Any ideas?"

"Skateboarding!" Mikey cried immediately.

"How about, dinner?" Came a new voice.

All three boys jumped a little, or in Mikey's case, screamed and jumped all the way behind Raph, as Leo smirked from the doorway. His arms folded as he leaned against the door frame.

"Seriously, eva heard of 'knocking'? Ya came inta my room without knocking, now yer doing it ta me again? Why is knocking such a struggle for ya?" Raph vented.

Leo laughed. "I'm the eldest, I can enter any of your guys' rooms if I want." He grinned as a pillow from Don hit his face, Mikey whined, and Raph went to Leo and socked Leo's shoulder.

"My sons!" Came Sensei's call. All four boys winced, knowing they'd waited to long. As the four brothers headed down, Raph felt Leo and him drift behind the other two.

"So, how'd it go?" Raph asked anxiously.

Leo sighed. "She's thinking about it."

Raph frowned and Leo patted him on the back.

"Plenty of fish in the sea." Leo repeated, giving a reassuring smile towards Raph. Raph found himself "accidently" smiling back.

As the boys all had dinner with their father, Raph realized that he had been missing out.

"Oh, C'mon Mikey!"

"Sorry! Lemme clean that up for you Donny!"

"Nevermind my shirt! Look at my glasses! They're smeared!"  
"Calm down Don."

"No Leo!"

Raph smiled softly as his three brothers bickered. Well, more like Mikey and Don bickered and Leo try to calm the fire.

Yeah, he'd been missing out for a while.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I know this is turning Raph centric, but I wanna focus on him more for whatever reason. I just love his tough older brother attitude I guess.**

 **Btw, in case you're wondering, this human AU is a mix of 0'3 and '12 turtles. I'm sorry if I'm slow with updates, that's the way I am, especially with summer school :/**

 **Really sorry.**

 **Also; THANK YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH FOR THE LOVE**

 **LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL AS WELL (Heart XD)**

 **I really hope everything goes well with you guys, don't worry, more drama is to come XD**

 **But at least Raphie's problems are solved, right?**

… **.. You know what, don't hold me to it.**


	12. Final Chapter AN

Hey guys, look, I'm sorry but I need to get some things off meh chest…

Seriously though.

I'm unhappy with the way I wrote this book. Even though you guys like it, I feel like I need to rewrite it for the THIRD TIME! (On Wattpad I had an original version of the story. Then there's this version, the first one for and the second version for Wattpad. Now, this new version I'm starting which is the third for Wattpad and the second for ; if this all makes sense ;3)

I want to make it more gradual, I felt like I was skipping around with ideas. So, I'm leaving this version for discontinued and starting a new 'Our Lives'. This version is just going to be left on my profile for those who like it better. I'm probably going to change the title of the new story to something else tbh.

Anyways, sorry for those who liked this one better, but go try out the new one (I'm currently getting my thoughts together for that one) to see which you like better!

Have a good day, and sorry for the delay! (Ha, I made it rhyme!)

Love you guys ;D

~LastDream


End file.
